modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nick Marone
Dominick "Nick" Marone – fikcyjna postać Mody na sukces. W rolę Nicka wcielał się Jack Wagner, w latach 2003–2012. Charakterystyka Związki z Brooke i Felicią (2003–2004) Postać, jako Dominick Payne, pojawia się 28 marca 2003 roku. Jest kapitanem statku, który rozbija się. Pracował dla Massima, który oskarżał go o spowodowanie śmierci wielu osób. Gdy pojawia się matka mężczyzny, Jacqueline Payne, okazuje się, że kobieta przez wiele lat skrywała sekret - ojcem jej dziecka nie był jej zmarły maż, Frank, lecz Massimo Marone. Mężczyźni doszli do porozumienia. Nick szybko zaprzyjaźnił się z Brooke, z którą zaczęło go łączyć uczucie. Niestety, zakochując się w niej, stał się największym wrogiem Ridge'a, swojego przyrodniego brata. Logan zwodziła obu mężczyzn, ale w końcu związała się z Forresterem. Gdy ten został porwany przez Sheilę Carter, w czasie swojej podróży poślubnej, Nick ruszył bratu na pomoc. Niestety, on i Brooke dołączyli do Ridge'a. Wszystkich uratował Massimo, ale Ridge wpadł do rozpalonego pieca. Następnego dnia, Brooke przyszła na miejsce tragedii i rozpaczała. Wydawało jej się, że widzi twarz zmarłego męża w płomieniach. Nick wyłączył piec i zaczął pocieszać wdowę. Oboje, przespali się ze sobą. Wkrótce okazało się, że Ridge żyje, a Brooke spodziewa się dziecka. Pojawiły się wątpliwości związane z ojcostwem. Test DNA wskazał Nicka. Brooke postanowiła się związać z ojcem swojego dziecka, ku uciesze wszystkich, prócz Ridge'a. Jackie dowiedziała się, że test był błędny i należy go powtórzyć. Zataiła to, gdyż chciała widzieć Brooke u boku swojego syna. W 2004 roku, Nick i Brooke zaręczyli się, a Marone pokochał Hope i pragnął ją zaadoptować. Ślub Brooke i Nicka został zakłócony, gdyż Ridge przerwał ceremonię, oskarżając brata o romans. Wkrótce pojawiło się FBI. Massimo i Nick zostali aresztowani. Wszystko się jednak wyjaśniło. Dręczona wyrzutami sumienia Jackie, wyznała prawdę o ojcostwie. Nick pojechał do domu Brooke i natrafił akurat na moment narodzin dziecka. Nick wyjaśnił, że Ridge jest jego ojcem. Brooke i Ridge wzięli ślub, a ich wesele przerwali pijani Nick i Stephanie, którzy oświadczyli, że pogodzili się z ich decyzją. W tym samym roku, Nick poznał Felicię Forrester. Odkrył, że kobieta bierze leki. Myślał, że to narkotyki i zaalaromował Stephanie. Postanowił przeprowadzić śledztwo na własną rękę i odkrył, że Felicia ma raka okrężnicy i jest umierająca! Przeszła chemioterapię, a następnie zrobiła tomografię komputerową i ma poznać wyniki. Nick jedzie z nią do szpitala, gdzie lekarz mówi im, że choroba ustępuje. Felicia i Nick nawiązali romans. Kobieta nazywała go "Kapitanem". Nick pogodził swoich rodziców. Niespodziewanie, Marone dostaje telefon od Deacona, z prośbą o przyjazd. Mówi mu, że z polecenia Massima śledził Jackie i odkrył, że ona ma romans. Nick konfrontuje się z matką, ale ona wszystkiemu zaprzecza. Gdy Massimo poznaje prawdę, dostaje udaru. Zostaje przewieziony do domu. Nick zabiera Felicię na kolację. Oboje spostrzegają Jackie i Deacona. Późnym wieczorem odwiedza matkę i zastaje ją z Deaconem w sypialni. Jacqueline nie ma wyjścia - przyznaje się synowi do romansu z Sharpe'em. Nick jest wściekły na matkę. Każe jej przeprosić Massima za zdradę. W tajemnicy przed matką, przenosi Massima z domu na oddział neurologii w klinice. Sprowadza specjalistę z Chin, który ma pomóc Massimowi wrócić do zdrowia. W tym samym czasie, Nick musiał podjąć decyzję, czy w butikach jego matki będzie sprzedawana kolekcja Forresterów czy Spectry. Niespodziewanie, Felicia zrywa z Marone'em i wyjeżdża do Paryża. Tymczasem Massimo ucieka ze szpitala i strzela do Deacona. Na szczęście, broń jest naładowana ślepymi nabojami. Nick prosi matkę, by nie rozstawała się z Massimem, ale Jackie oświadcza mu, że kocha Deacona, i że Massimo zasługuje na kogoś lepszego niż ona. Nick postanawia pokazać matce prawdziwe oblicze Sharpe'a. Zleca swojej przyjaciółce, Paige, uwiedzenie Deacona. Plan się udaje - oboje umawiają się na kolacje. W restauracji pojawiają się też Nick i Jackie. Jego plan obraca się w gruzy, kiedy się okazuje, że Deacon i Jackie działali w zmowie, próbując zainteresować Nicka piękną Paige. W grudniu 2004 roku, Nick rozmawia z Bridget, która powróciła z Kopenhagi. Dziewczyna wyznaje mu, że wciąż coś czuje do męża matki. Marone martwi się tym wyznaniem. Swoimi obawami dzieli się ze Stephanie. Bridget mówi Nickowi, że wróci do Kopenhagi, bo nie chce sprawiać Brooke kłopotu. Nick stwierdza, że Bridget uznała Ridge'a za ideał. Rozumie ją, gdyż sam nie może zapomnieć o Brooke. Nick postanawia zeswatać Bridget ze swoim kolegą, Johnnym. Wkrótce, Bridget wyjeżdża z Nickiem do Big Bear, gdzie ma miejsce ich pierwszy pocałunek. Rodzi się między nimi uczucie. Między Bridget i jej matką (2005–2006) Gdy Ridge i Bridget zostają uwięzieni przez Amber w starym szybie, Nick spieszy im na ratunek. Mężczyzna namawia matkę, żeby rzuciła kochanka, ale Jackie twierdzi, że Deacon bardzo jej teraz potrzebuje. Tymczasem Nick wyznaje matce, że zakochał się w Bridget. Uderza brata, wywołując u niego amnezję, co prowadzi do porwania go przez Morgan. Podczas nieobecności Ridge'a, Marone jest dużym oparciem dla Brooke. Niebawem, Nick oświadcza się Bridget i zostaje przyjęty. Wkrótce odbywa się ślub. Ceremonia zostaje jednak przerwana, gdyż ktoś napada na Ridge'a. Para decyduje się na szybki ślub w Las Vegas. Niestety, Bridget przypomina sobie swój nieudany związek z Deaconem, z którym właśnie tu wzięła ślub. W Las Vegas, Nick spostrzega Gabrielę i Thomasa. Chłopak przekonuje wujka, by nic nikomu nie mówił. Trzeci ślub biorą w rezydencji Forresterów. Ten ślub również zostaje przerwany, gdyż Stephanie przyznaje się do symulacji ataku serca. Tymczasem w mieście pojawia się Dante Damiano. Mężczyzna zakochuje się w Bridget. Podczas jednej z kłótni Dante i Nicka, Hope omal nie tonie, ale zostaje uratowana przez Nicka. Brooke i Nick rozmawiają o swoich uczuciach. Bridget jest na nich wściekła. Mówi Nickowi, że skoro nie może go mieć tylko dla siebie, nie chce go w ogóle. Brooke próbuje uspokoić Bridget. Ta rzuca pierścionkiem zaręczynowym i ucieka do Dantego. Zrozpaczony Nick nie może znaleźć Bridget. Tymczasem ona jedzie z Dantem do lekarza. Przed wejściem do gabinetu odbiera telefon od Nicka, ale niczego mu nie mówi. Spotykają się w domu na plaży. Dominick czuje się szczęśliwy z powodu dziecka. Proponuje, żeby oboje gdzieś wyjechali. Bridget ma już jednak dość tej sytuacji, niepewności co do niego i Brooke. Chce się rozstać. Mówi narzeczonemu, że poddała się aborcji. Zdruzgotany Nick, mówi jej, że równocześnie zabiła ich oboje i odchodzi. Rozgoryczony zamierza wypłynąć w morze, chociaż dostaje ostrzeżenie przed sztormem. Znajduje go Brooke i wyznaje, że jest on największą miłością jej życia, większą niż Ridge. Są szczęśliwi. Gdy Marone chce poinformować o tym Bridget, ta wyznaje mu prawdę o ciąży. Załamana Brooke mówi swojemu przyszłemu zięciowi, żeby ożenił się z Bridget, dla dobra dziecka. Nick nie chce postąpić tak, jak w przeszłości zrobił Deacon. Jednak, między Brooke a Marone'm wielokrotnie dochodzi do namiętnych pocałunków, jednak zawsze w porę się zatrzymują. Gdy Dominick dowiaduje się, że Brooke spotyka się z Dante, wpada we wściekłość. Wkrótce, Bridget i Nick stają na ślubnym kobiercu i czwarte podejście okazuje się udane. Niedługo cieszą się szczęściem. Stephanie odkrywa co łączy Brooke i Nicka i zawiadamia o tym Bridget. Logan potwierdza, że ona i Nick wyznali sobie miłość. Bridget jest wściekła i nie chce słuchać żadnych wyjaśnień. Loganówna zapewnia córkę, że stłumiła swoje uczucia i szanuje małżeństwo córki, ale zrozpaczona Bridget wychodzi. Jedzie do Nicka i zarzuca mu zdradę. Nie chce go słuchać. Marone nie umie też pohamować swojej zazdrości, gdy dowiaduje się, że Brooke wyszła za Erica. Ostatecznie, postanawia zająć się żoną i dzieckiem. Kobieta urodzi dziewczynkę, ale ciąża jest zagrożona. Do miasta powróciła Felicia, z nadzieją na odnowienie dawnego romansu, ale w zaistniałej sytuacji spotkała się z odmową. Jednak wkrótce Nick zostaje poinformowany przez Stephanie, że Felicia urodziła jego dziecko. Jednakże, kobieta jest umierająca i prosi Nicka i Bridget, by po jej śmierci, zaopiekowali się małym Dominickiem. Nazywają swoje dziecko "Nicole", na cześć Nicka. Niestety, dziecko umiera przy porodzie. Na dodatek, Nick jednak nie jest ojcem dziecka Felicii. Jest nim Dante. Bridget wie, że Nick kocha Brooke i chce, żeby był z jej matką. Biorą rozwód. Nick przerywa ceremonię ślubną Brooke i Ridge'a. Nie zostają małżeństwem, ale później, Dominick zastaje ich w dwuznacznej sytuacji. Załamany, pije razem z Taylor. Pijani, przewracają się na siebie, co widzi Brooke. Wszystko się wyjaśnia, a Dominick wiąże się z Loganówną. Związku nie akceptują Massimo i Ridge. Ojciec Nicka nakazuje aresztować jego matkę, Jackie. Jeśli Nick odejdzie od Brooke, Jacqueline wyjdzie na wolność. W sądzie odbywa się rozprawa, która ma zdecydować, czy Jackie zostanie zwolniona z aresztu. Massimo twierdzi, że jest gotów zapłacić za nią kaucję w dowolnej wysokości, ale jego zeznania jeszcze bardziej pogrążają jego byłą żonę. Intryga Massima zostaje zdemaskowana i Jackie wychodzi na wolność. Marone zostaje usunięty ze stanowiska swojej firmy, a na jego miejsce zostaje powołany Nick. Wkrótce Marone przeżywa szok - okazuje się, że Brooke nieświadomie zdradziła go z Ridge'em. Między braćmi dochodzi do bójki. Brooke, za namową Nicka, odchodzi z pracy. Wyjeżdżają na urlop, do Meksyku. Wakacje zostają przerwane, gdyż Ridge ma atak serca i Stephanie chce, by Brooke wróciła do Forrestera. W zamian, oddaje jej 50% udziałów firmy. Taylor sprzedaje jej 2%, czyniąc Loganównę dyrektorem FC. Brooke, Taylor i Katie (2006–2009) Nick namawia Brooke, by zwolniła Forresterów, ale zmienia decyzję. Wkrótce, para zaręcza się. Ridge próbuje odzyskać Brooke. Tworzy kolekcję bielizny "Zaczyna się od pocałunku". Brooke ma wystąpić w roli modelki. W finale, Forrester całuje byłą żonę. Nick jest wściekły. Ridge namawia ją do odtworzenia kolekcji "Sypialnie Brooke". W celu reklamy, Brooke nago pozuje do zdjęć. W czasie ślubu, Nick zobaczył plakat z nagą Brooke i uciekł sprzed ołtarza. Oboje wszystko sobie wyjaśnili i zostali małżeństwem. Forrester się nie poddaje. Skutecznie wzbudza zazdrość w Brooke – publicznie flirtuje z jej siostrą, Donną. Zazdrosna Brooke, zwalnia siostrę, którą wcześniej zatrudniła w roli modelki. Wściekły Nick upija się w towarzystwie Bridget. Spędzają ze sobą noc. Gdy Bridget odkrywa, że jest w ciąży, zrozpaczona Brooke rozwodzi się z mężem. Gdy Stephanie nieumyślnie powoduje wypadek Jackie, Nick odbiera Forresterom firmę, którą odsprzedaje im w 2007. Na przełomie 2006 i 2007 roku, Nick uczęszczał na terapię do Taylor. Pomogła mu przypomnieć sobie czasy dzieciństwa. Ten przypomniał sobie, że jego matka sypiała z marynarzami za pieniądze. Nick z początku był zły na matkę, jednak potem jej wybaczył. Wkrótce zaczął coraz więcej czasu spędzać z Taylor. W końcu zrozumiał, że ją kocha i zostali parą. Podczas wspólnej nocy na łodzi Nicka, uderza w nich wielki tankowiec. Oboje wychodzą z tego cało, ale łódź jest zniszczona. Taylor kupuje narzeczonemu taki sam statek, który nazywają "Pochmurny Marlin II". Wkrótce, zostali małżeństwem. Taylor wiedziała, że Nick pragnie mieć własne dziecko. Udało jej się zajść w ciążę metodą in vitro. W laboratorium popełniono błąd, przez co okazało się, że dawcą jajeczek była Brooke, toteż ona jest matką jego syna - Jacka. Od tego wydarzenia, ich małżeństwo zaczęło się psuć. Taylor ponownie miała problemy z alkoholem, a Nick zdał sobie sprawę, że kocha Brooke. Dominick podjął decyzję o separacji i udało mu się też przekonać sąd do przejęcia opieki nad synem. Później jednak, Taylor wróciła do sił i dzieliła opiekę z Marone'em. Ostatecznie, wzięli rozwód. Ponownie wziął ślub z Bridget. Ich małżeństwo rozpadło się, ponieważ Nick zdradził Bridget z Katie. Wkrótce okazało się, że Logan ma urodzić mu dziecko. Niestety, Katie poroniła. Marone postanowił ją poślubić. Ceremonia została przerwana przez Bridget i Jackie. Nick początkowo nie rozstał się z ciotką dziewczyny, ale w końcu zrozumiał, że kocha Bridget i ponownie wziął z nią ślub. W 2009 roku, zaproponował Stephanie pracę u Jackie. Stephanie przyjęła jego ofertę. Zdrada Bridget, związek z Agnes oraz romanse z Pamelą i Donną (2009–2012) Nick i Bridget zapragnęli mieć dziecko. Wiedząc, że Bridget nie może zajść w ciąże, wynajęli surogatkę, która by im urodziła dziecko - Sandrę "Sandy" Sommers. Okazało się, że Sandra w przeszłości została zgwałcona, a tak naprawdę nazywa się Agnes Jones. Nick pomagał Agnes, która się w nim zakochała. Bridget nie przepadała za Agnes i często się z nią kłóci. Nick zaprosił Jones do ich rezydencji na kolację i wtedy pomiędzy zwaśnionymi kobietami doszło do kłótni. Agnes zaczęła źle się czuć, spadła ze schodów i w efekcie poroniła. Zrozpaczona Bridget udała się do Owena i spędziła z nim noc. Wkrótce okazuje się, że żona Dominicka jest w ciąży z Owenem, lecz Marone żyje w przeświadczeniu, że to on jest ojcem dziecka. Wkrótce Nick i Bridget pojawiają się na przyjęciu zorganizowanym w domu Taylor i Whipa. Agnes przypadkiem podsłuchuje rozmowę Bridget i Owena, z której wynika, że to on jest ojcem jej dziecka. Wkrótce mówi o wszystkim Nickowi. Ten jej nie wierzy i prosi o potwierdzenie Bridget. Gdy ona potwierdza, że spędziła noc z Owenem i dziecko jest jego, Marone jest zszokowany. Wpada w złość i o wszystko obwinia Knighta. Wpada do jego domu i go uderza. Jackie staje w obronie męża, mówi Dominickowi, że wybaczyła mu zdradę i, że Knight ją kocha. Nick nie może w to uwierzyć. Wściekły odchodzi oraz przenosi się na swoją łódź - Shady Marlin II. Bridget odwiedza go i prosi o wybaczenie oraz kolejną szansę. Nick nie chce jednak słyszeć o wychowywaniu dziecka innego mężczyzny i żąda rozwodu. Małżonka poddaje się i podpisuje papiery rozwodowe. Niebawem Marone zamieszkuje w wolnym mieszkaniu Whipa. Po rozwiązaniu małżeństwa z Bridget, w lipcu 2010, spędza noc z Agnes. Po jakimś czasie wiąże się z nią. Zwalnia Amber, gdy ta kradnie projekty Forresterów. Godzi się z Bridget, Owenem i Jackie, i przyjmuje ich z powrotem do firmy. Stephanie przejmuje się wynikami badań Nicka, które wskazują na nowotwór. Na szczęście to nie rak. Jednak Nick nie zamierza rzucić palenia, chociaż wszyscy wokół przekonują go do tego. W 6000. odcinku serialu, na prośbę Stephanie, pojawiają się prawdziwe postacie, które wygrały walkę z rakiem. To przekonuje Nicka do rzucenia palenia. Wiosną 2011 roku wspiera Katie i użycza jej swojej łodzi, gdy ta ma problemy małżeńskie z Billem. Z tego powodu dostaje w twarz przez Spencera, który widzi Nicka przytulającego Katie. Pomaga Forresterom i Loganom odnaleźć Brooke i Thomasa, którzy rozbili się samolotem na bezludnej wyspie w okolicach Fidżi. Nick doskonale znał te tereny, kiedy w przeszłości pływał statkami w tamtych okolicach. W lipcu 2011 roku, Owen i Jackie zamieszkują razem z Nickiem. Bill ma propozycję dla Dominicka. Chce kupić połowę udziałów w "Jackie M. Designs" i połączyć firmę ze swoim biznesem, a także uczynić Katie dyrektorem firmy Marone'ów. Jackie odrzuca tę propozycję w listopadzie 2011 roku. Gdy Pamela i Stephen rozstają się, kobieta upija się i uwodzi Nicka. Jackie manipuluje uczuciami Douglas. Obiecuje jej, że Nick będzie się z nią spotykał, jeśli ona wykradnie projekty Erica z jego nowej kolekcji. Pamela zgadza się. Firma Marone'ów pokazuje całą kolekcję Forresterów. Tymczasem Brooke chce, aby Donna zamieszkała na łodzi Nicka, gdyż rozstała się z Justinem. Między Marone'em a Donną dochodzi do pocałunku. Kiedy Pam widzi ich pocałunek w Święta Bożego Narodzenia, jest zazdrosna i upokarza Donnę. Pam i Nick biorą udział w programie Let's Make a Deal. Donna jest w szoku, gdy widzi ich w telewizji. Zaczyna kojarzyć fakty i odkrywa, że to Pamela wykradła dla Nicka projekty Forresterów. Nick pojawia się ostatni raz w serialu w lutym 2012, kiedy Jackie i Owen wracają do siebie. Związki Nicka * Brooke Logan : – spędzili razem noc, kiedy Brooke wciąż była żoną Ridge'a (2003), : – byli związani (2004), : – byli małżeństwem (2006–2007), : – mają syna, Jacka (ur. 2007), którego urodziła Taylor. * Taylor Hayes : – całowali się, gdy Taylor była narzeczoną Thorne'a, a Nick mężem Brooke (2006), : – byli małżeństwem (2007–2008), : – Taylor wydała na świat syna Nicka, Jacka (ur. 2007), którego biologiczną matką jest Brooke. * Katie Logan : – spędzili razem noc, kiedy Nick wciąż był mężem Bridget (2008). : – byli zaręczeni (2008–2009), : – stracili dziecko (2008). * Felicia Forrester : – mieli romans (2004), : – całowali się (2009). * Bridget Forrester : – całowali się (2004), : – trzykrotnie byli małżeństwem (2005–2006, 2008, 2009–2010), : – stracili dwójkę dzieci: córkę, Nicole (2005) i dziecko noszone przez surogatkę (2010). * Amber Moore : – całowali się (2010). * Agnes Jones : – byli związani (2010–2011). * Pamela Douglas : – flirtowali, gdyż Nick chciał wykraść projekty Forresterów (2011). * Donna Logan : – byli związani (2011–2012). Śluby Nicka Kategoria:Postacie